1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paperboard trays and, more particularly, to a specific corner structure which is adapted to add stacking strength to the tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following prior art patents:
U.S. Pat. No. Re.: 25,050; U.S. Pat. Nos. 855,746; 1,585,390; 2,113,097; 2,147,675; 2,468,951; 2,568,145; 2,665,836; 2,914,235; 2,965,279; 3,118,591; 3,162,350; 3,744,706; 3,810,574; 3,871,570; 3,917,156; 3,918,630; 3,929,273; 4,058,249; 4,197,980; 4,208,007; 4,236,740; French Pat. Nos.: 2,329,523; 2,385,592; 2,387,162.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed the specific double interlocking inner and outer corner flap arrangement for the tray which helps maintain the end wall in a vertical position to afford additional stacking strength for the tray.